


Hot Spring Hideaway

by m0r4lly_dubi0us



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0r4lly_dubi0us/pseuds/m0r4lly_dubi0us
Summary: Karina ended up enslaved to Zakaar after he and some other bandits raided her village. The Rogue left her alone mostly, just asking for food, to carry his stuff, polish his sword etc. She thought she was lucky, the other slaves weren't so 'innocent' anymore. Zakaar would not touch her. She was so, so wrong.





	Hot Spring Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure self indulgence.  
> Includes: Rape, dub-con, oral, fingering, etc.

Karina breathed a sigh of relief as the bandit clan stopped for the day. Her shoulders ached from carrying some of her master's belongings while he got to ride a horse up ahead. The Drow usually slaughtered everything he came across during raids, yet something had stopped him killing her. Now she did everything for him. Setting up his tent, cooking his food, polishing his weapons and armour, even helping him bathe some days. He had never touched her. His hands were always to himself, most of the time he refused to acknowledge her presence. He was stoic and quiet. An elf of few words. However, the lonely labour led to safety, as she had kept her virginity while the other slaves had not been so lucky. His reputation was known to all. 

Once the tent was set up, Karina set to cooking a slab of venison, Zakaar was nowhere to be seen (which was not unusual). Sometimes he would not even sleep in the tent. He would completely vanish for the night. Shamefully, Karina would take advantage of those nights to unwind - fingers delving inside her pussy until her legs went numb and her eyes were heavy. Right now however? Pure utter boredom. 

Prayers were answered when a fight broke out a few tents over, loud yelling and crashing crushing the mundane atmosphere. Smiling, Karina got up and ran over to see who was fighting who. It was the only form of entertainment here for her, while the bandits got to dance, sing, train, and fuck, she only got to watch the fights that broke out about once every week. Yet as she got closer, a familiar face was pummelling a half-elf into the ground, a circle of bandits laughing and chanting around them. Zakaar was covered in blood, a wild look in his eyes as he set about rearranging the half-elf's face. His long, white hair a tangled mess, with blood splattered on the thick strands too. He paused when he looked up and made eye contact with her, only to give her a deranged grin before giving a few more punches. Karina was unsettled, she had never seen him smile before, especially like that. His grey skin did not even have beads of sweat rolling down it when he stopped his beating. 

He slowly got up and walked with a predatory gate past her, towards his tent with the same smile on his face. Swallowing, Karina turned and followed him. Goosebumps covered her skin, a scratching at the back of her mind telling her something was wrong. Zakaar had never looked at her in the eyes before, his black eyeballs made it difficult to tell where he was looking, no pupils visible. Trying to purge the unsettling grin from her mind, she went back to tending the meat. He was laying in the grass, humming a tune. He was acting weird, and Karina wanted to get away from him. As quickly as she could, she served him his meal and took the scraps for herself. She intended to finish it as soon as possible and go to sleep, preferring not to be around her master when he was acting so strangely.

As she had her last bite, she tucked her dark hair behind her ear and attempted to go to bed, only for Zakaar to tightly grasp her small wrist in his much larger hand. 

"I need to bathe, get my things," his deep voice seemed off for some reason, but Karina obeyed. She went into a bag and fetched his soap, a comb, and the cleanest rag she could find. Leaving the tent, she kept her head down as she approached him.

"Would you like for me to send for your bath now, master?" she hoped he would say yes, to get it over with. His body language was off. His voice was off. Everything was off. Yet it seemed that he had read her mind and was hell bent on her being uncomfortable.

"No, girl. There's hot-springs here. Follow me." He stood, placing down his now empty plate and not looking back as he led the way. She followed close behind, a bad feeling in her gut. His voice was usually void of emotions, yet the 'follow me' had had something to it that made her uncomfortable.

Karina shook her head, taking a deep breath. Paranoia. It was just paranoia. Nothing was wrong. She assisted him with bathing before. He was a violent elf, it should not be odd that he was covered in blood. So what he smiled, he could enjoy himself, it was Drow nature to be sadistic. Yet she could not shake the feeling.

When they arrived at the hot-spring, the sounds of the camp were muffled. The sun was setting over the mountains and it left a lovely glow over Karina's tanned skin. She used to be pale, yet being outside working so much had led to her gaining a golden tan. Her warm tone was a contrast to Zakaar's cold grey skin. He stripped his bloodied clothes, tossing them to the side before taking a dip into the pool. Karina would have to wash them later. For now, she began to help her master clean.

Taking the comb, she began brushing out the tangles and dried blood, appreciating that he had his eyes closed as he sat in the pool. She hated those eyes so much. It took a while, but Karina eventually managed to have his hair silky smooth and clean, braiding it for him to keep it tidy.

As she reached for the soap, Zakaar interrupted her. 

"You want to know why I beat that mongrel?"

She looked over her shoulder to see him staring a hole through her, asking him why.

"I overheard him telling the orc that he was going to sneak into my tent and fuck you. Told him he was going to look into your pretty green eyes while his fingers fucked you. How disrespectful. You aren't his slave, he has no right to you," Zakaar clicked his tongue, turning away from her.

Honestly she was shocked. The Drow was known to never lose fights, his reputation kept her safe. The half-elf must have been drunk. You did not steal from Zakaar. And he saw her virginity as his. Taking the soap and cloth, Karina gently began to scrub her master's back. Again, Zakaar began humming, a small smile on his face. Unsettled, she tried to ignore it until a large hand gently grasped her chin.

"I want to hear you sing girl, like you do at night," he said, voice low and quiet.

She was not sure what he meant, she could not remember singing around him, yet it clicked when he began take her clothes off. 

"I'm outside while you sing. Listening. You're so quiet when you do, but I want to make you scream tonight."

Now naked, Karina shook as he began to pull her into the spring. He had been listening to her touch herself. He was going to take her virginity. She could not let him, she would not let him, and she began to struggle as he settled her in his lap, warm water splashing against her legs. Yes, he owned her, but she was scared of him despite how gentle he had initiated it. She fought against him more. 

Zakaar's calm demeaner ended as he gripped her neck in warning, pressing hard. He was back to being stern and terrifying, mouth set straight. His free hand held her by her hip and began to grind his half hard dick against her. Even now it was too big. It would hurt too much. 

"Master, please, don't do this," she begged, trying to ignore how good it felt to have his dick rubbing against her clit. Zakaar did not care, taking his hand from her hip to tug at her nipples. Karina's breath hitched as he bent and used his teeth and tongue to tease one of her nipples. Paralysed by fear, there's nothing she can do. He could snap her in half if he wanted to.

After a few minutes, the hand around her neck travelled south, to tease her folds, long deft fingers delving deep as her pussy began to drip her juices. Karina's own hands gripped at her master's shoulders, reluctantly feeling a heat beginning to build in her stomach despite her fear. 

"Stand," he ordered, voice full of authority. 

On trembling legs, she obeyed, squealing when Zakaar immediately got on his knees and attached his lips to her pussy, sucking hard. Weakly, she tried to push him away, meak voice pleading for him to stop in between quiet moans. He was relentless with his tongue, but when he added his fingers to the mix, Karina let out a loud moan that she immediately regretted. 

He stood up and dragged her out of the pool, hurriedly pushing her onto her back and placing her legs over his shoulders. He returned to eating her out, his fingers working her too. Just as she was about to cum, he withdrew. 

His creepy eyes looked straight into Karina's clouded over ones as he slowly pushed his large dick inside her virgin pussy. Karina gasps at the feeling, body tense and breathing hard from fear. It was not painful like the other girls had warned her, just... Strange. When Zakaar bottomed out, he let out a satisfied growl, grinding into her wet heat. Karina could admit, he was handsome despite how much he scared her. 

As he began to thrust deep and hard, she began to mewl, fear leaving her as pleasure started to grow. Wanting to cum, and feeling more confident seeing Zakaar bite his lip from the pleasure, Karina began to beg. Beg for him to faster, to go harder. 

"Please, Master, please," she pleaded, but he just slowed down, pulling out. Confused, she looked up before he ordered her to get on her hand and knees, face down ass up. As soon as she was in position, he spanked her hard, and she hated to say she loved it. Laughing, he grabbed her hips and began his onslaught. 

"Sing for me, sweet, let me hear you," he growled in her ear as he harshly thrust into her body. She obeyed his orders, loving how hard he is taking her and letting the moans escape her lips with no filter. The coil in her stomach gets tighter and tighter. 

It was not until he pulled on her hair that the coil released and a fierce orgasm ripped through her body. She cried out for her master as his thrusts become erattic, his dick getting miked from her squeezing pussy until he too joined her in his own orgasm. 

Once they had settled from their highs, he gathers her into his arms, seeing her yawn. Kissing her deeply, he nibbles on her lip. 

"Mine." he whispers against her lips. 

Zakaar's eyes do not seem so creepy anymore. They seem warm now, and Karina sighs in content. It was not so scary after all. 


End file.
